An Admirals worst Nightmare
by Anke
Summary: Ein Admiral, ein Unwetter, Terroristen und zwei hochschwangere Frauen


Disclaimer: Alle Rechte an der Fernseh-Serie JAG und ihren Charakteren gehören Donald P. Bellisario, Belisarius Productions, CBS und Paramount.

line

Als AJ Cheggwidden, der Judge Advocate General der United States Navy, an diesem Morgen erwachte, schien die Sonne und sein Lieblingslied wurde im Radio gespielt. Beim Frühstück rief ihn Tiner an, um ihm mitzuteilen, dass sich der Marineminister das Bein gebrochen habe und deshalb sein Treffen mit dem Admiral absagen müsse. Auf dem Weg ins JAG-Hauptquartier schalteten alle Ampeln grün sobald er kam. Auch das Arbeiten war eine reine Freude, Tiner fand alle Akten auf Anhieb, niemand beschwerte sich über einen seiner Leute (nicht mal über Rabb) und von Webb war weit und breit nichts zu hören.

Beim Mittagessen hatte er sich zu Mac und Harriet gesetzt und die beiden hochschwangeren Frauen hatten ihm noch einmal fest versprochen ihre Kinder im Krankenhaus auf die Welt zu bringen.

Beschwingt kehrte AJ in sein Büro zurück und freute sich auf den Nachmittag. Er würde Meredith anrufen und sie zu einem Picknick einladen.

Heute war einfach ein herrlicher Tag.

Er hätte es besser wissen müssen.

Auf einmal wurde es dunkel im Büro. Ein Blitz zuckte über den Himmel, dicht gefolgt von einem ohrenbetäubenden Donnerschlag. Starker Regen prasselte gegen die Fenster. Der Admiral wusste sofort was zu tun war.

„Tiner! Sagen Sie Rabb und Roberts, sie sollen sofort ihre Frauen hier raus bringen, bevor das Unwetter richtig los geht!"

Er hatte bestimmt nicht vor, bei einem Unwetter mit zwei hochschwangeren Frauen im JAG-Hauptquartier festzusitzen. Er war zwar ein Navy-SEAL, aber DAS war selbst ihm zu riskant.

„Sir, Lieutenant Roberts hält gerade das Schlussplädoyer im Bayers-Fall."

So ein Mist, das würde sich noch etwas hinziehen.

„Commander Rabb und Colonel MacKenzie sind wegen dem Elliot-Fall an das Bezirksgericht gefahren"

Na, wenigstens etwas. Eine Sorge weniger.

Wieder knallte es laut. Diesmal war es allerdings kein Donner. Das Licht im Büro des Admiral ging aus. Schicksalsergeben stand er auf, in der wagen Hoffnung, dass es vielleicht nur an der Sicherung läge.

Diese Hoffnung wurde von P.O. Tiner zunichte gemacht.

„Sir, der Blitz hat irgendeine Hauptverteilungsleitung getroffen, im ganzen Viertel ist der Strom ausgefallen und die Telefone funktionieren auch nicht." Die Stimme des Petty Officer hatte einen leicht panischen Unterton.

Der Admiral bemühte sich ruhig zu bleiben und setzte Prioritäten.

„Tiner, Sie holen jetzt sofort Lieutenant Roberts aus seiner Verhandlung, er muss unverzüglich mit seiner Frau nach hause fahren."

„Sir, das Krankenhaus wäre wohl eher angemessen", ließ sich hinter ihm Harriet mit gepresster Stimme vernehmen.

Der Admiral drehe sich um.

„Was wollen Sie damit sagen, Lieutenant?" Seine Stimme hatte einen drohenden Unterton. „Sie wollen doch wohl nicht ihr Versprechen brechen?"

„Ich werde mich bemühen, Sir." Harriet sah aus wie ein Häufchen Elend.

„Na, wenigstens sind die Rabbs weg. Wo bleibt denn nur Roberts, er muss sie sofort ins Krankenhaus fahren!"

„Das würde ich nicht empfehlen, Sir!"

Entsetzt erkannte AJ Cheggwidden diese Stimme. „RABB! Was machen Sie denn hier? Ich denke Sie beide sind im Bezirksgericht!"

„Wären wir ja auch, wenn nicht ein gewisser jemand seine Aktentasche vergessen hätte", ließ sich Lieutenant Colonel Sarah MacKenzie-Rabb boshaft vernehmen.

„Hey, das war doch auch gut so, sonst würden wir wahrscheinlich irgendwo auf dem Highway feststecken", verteidigte sich ihr Ehemann Commander Harmon Rabb. „Auf den Straßen ist nämlich kein Durchkommen mehr."

„Ja, das stimmt." Nun mischte sich auch noch Lt. Singer ein. „Ich habe ein Transistorradio in meinem Büro. Sie haben gesagt, dass der ganze Verkehr in und um Washington zusammengebrochen ist."

Der Admiral stöhnte innerlich auf, das KONNTE doch nicht wahr sein, er war hier mit zwei hochschwangern Frauen gefangen, von denen sich eine einbildete, die Wehen hätten eingesetzt.

Aber vielleicht hatte Harriet sich ja geirrt.

„Sind Sie sich ganz sicher, dass das die Wehen sind?" wandte er sich hoffnungsvoll an den Lieutenant.

„Sir, das ist jetzt das dritte Mal. Ich WEIß, wie sich Wehen anfühlen und dass sind definitiv welche." Harriets Stimme hörte sich ungewohnt giftig an.

AJs frisch gesammelte Hoffnung zerfiel zu Staub.

„Tiner, besorgen Sie Polster! In mein Büro, Lieutenant."

„Harriet, stell dir vor: Ich habe gewonnen!" Mit dem freudigen Ausdruck eines Schuljungen bei einer unverhofften Eins stürmte Lieutenant Bud Roberts heran und fiel seiner Frau um den Hals.

Schließlich bemerkte er, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

„Harriet, was ist los mit dir?" Sofort war die Fröhlichkeit wie weg geblasen, voller Besorgnis musterte Bud seine Frau.

„Lieutenant, bei ihrer Frau haben die Wehen eingesetzt, der Strom ist ausgefallen , die Telefone auch. Sie wird ihr Kind wohl wieder in meinem Büro zur Welt bringen", informierte ihn der Admiral grimmig.

Zwei Stunden später hatte sich an der Situation nicht viel geändert. Das Unwetter tobte mit unverminderter Stärke. Aus irgendeinem Grund schaffte es die Hausverwaltung nicht, das Notstromaggregat in Gang zu bringen, deshalb mussten sie sich mit Taschenlampen behelfen. Harriets Wehen kamen in immer kürzeren Abständen.

Wenigstens hielt sich Colonel MacKenzie gut, sie saß neben Harriet, hielt deren Hand und sprach ihr tröstend zu, während sich Bud damit begnügte die andere Hand zu halten und irgendetwas zu murmeln, was der Admiral wie Gebete hielt.

„Harriet, wie fühlen sich eigentlich Wehen an?"

„Schmerzhaft, warum Ma'am?"

„Ich glaube dann hatte ich gerade eine." Mac traf diese Feststellung in einem absolut sachlichen Ton und der Admiral hatte wieder eine Illusion weniger. Natürlich, wie hatte er auch nur einen Moment lang davon ausgehen können, das DAS nicht passieren würde? Schließlich waren sie hier im JAG-Hauptquartier und da passierten IMMER solche Sachen.

„Tiner, holen Sie Commander Rabb und noch ein paar Polster, beim Colonel geht es auch los." befahl er schicksalsergeben.

„Aye, Sir." Tiner schien nicht wirklich verwundert zu sein.

„Mac, Mac, wie geht es dir? Alles wird gut mein Schatz. Bleib ganz ruhig, dann wird alles gut." Commander Harmon Rabbs Benehmen wich erheblich von dem ab, was man vom einem coolen Kampfjetpiloten erwarten sollte.

„ICH bin ruhig, Harm. Ein Marine lässt sich doch nicht von so was aus der Fassung bringen. Im Gegensatz zu euch Squids sind wir hart im Nehmen", wies Mac ihren Ehemann energisch zurecht. Geknickt ließ der sich neben seiner Frau nieder und griff ihre Hand.

Das war ein Fehler, wie sich während der nächsten Wehe herausstellte. Als die vorbei war und er seine Hand endlich aus ihrer lösen konnte, war sie gebrochen.

Nach zwei weiteren Stunden hatte sich das Repertoire aller Anwesenden um einige sehr interessante Schimpfwörter und Flüche in fünf verschiedenen Sprachen erweitert.

Die Geburt von Harriets Kind stand unmittelbar bevor, der Admiral glaubte schon das Köpfchen sehen zu können.

Die beiden werdenden Väter befanden sich kurz vor einem Nervenzusammenbruch. AJ überlegte, ob er sie nicht beide aus dem Raum entfernen lassen sollte.

„Sir, da draußen sind ein paar Herren, die Sie sprechen möchten." Tiner hatte ein seltsam grüne Gesichtsfarbe, als er Meldung machte.

„JETZT? Tiner das kann doch warten!"

„Sir, sie wollen aber nicht warten und sie haben Maschinenpistolen."

Auch das noch, langsam fragte er sich, ob die Wachen vor dem Tor wirklich Marines oder nur Schauspieler waren. Wie oft hatten nun schon bewaffnete Irre das JAG-Hauptquartier heimgesucht? Er konnte sich nicht mehr erinnern.

„Also gut, Tiner. Sie bleiben hier und kümmern sich um die beiden."

Im Großraumbüro hatte sich eine Gruppe maskierter Männer verteilt. Die Beschäftigten standen in einer Ecke zusammengedrängt, von fünf Maschinenpistolen in Schach gehalten.

„Ich bin Admiral AJ Cheggwidden. Wer sind Sie und was wollen Sie?" Der Admiral hatte keine Lust auf lange Verhandlungen und kam sofort auf den Punkt.

Einer der Maskierten trat vor.

„Wir sind die Gruppe ‚Free Palmer' und fordern die sofortige Freilassung von Clark Palmer, ansonsten sehen wir uns gezwungen ihre gesamte Belegschaft zu töten."

Zur Untermauerung seiner Forderungen schoss er in die Gruppe der Angestellten, ohne jemanden zu treffen.

Nun war AJ wirklich sauer.

„Hören Sie, was soll denn dieser Blödsinn? Sie überfallen das JAG-Hauptquartier um Clark Palmer freizupressen? Gut. Aber an einem Tag, an dem die gesamte Infrastruktur Washingtons zusammengebrochen ist und wir mit niemanden Kontakt aufnehmen können? Das ist einfach lächerlich. Da drüben in meinem Büro stehen zwei Frauen kurz vor der Niederkunft, ich habe wichtigeres zu tun als mich mit Ihnen zu beschäftigen! Lt. Singer wird sich um sie kümmern. Nehmen Sie die Herren mit in die Bibliothek Lieutenant und hören Sie sich an, ob sie auch vernünftige Forderungen stellen."

„Aye, Sir." Singer wandte sich an die Terroristen, „Wenn Sie mir bitte folgen wollen, meine Herren, hier entlang."

Als der Admiral in sein Büro zurückkehrte hatte sich das Bild verändert. Er sah Tiner ohnmächtig auf dem Boden liegen. Harm und Bud versuchten ihn wieder zu Bewusstsein zu bringen. Wenigstens waren sie dadurch von der Sorge um ihre Frauen abgelenkt.

„Sir, gut, dass Sie da sind," Harriet war erleichtert, „ich glaube es kommt!"

Auf einmal wünschte sich AJ zurück zu den Terroristen. Und Tiner verlor sein – gerade wiedergefundenes – Bewusstsein aufs Neue.

Eine weitere Stunde später war fast alles überstanden. Das Gewitter hatte aufgehört, die Sonne schien von einem strahlendblauen Himmel. Telefon und Strom funktionierten wieder, zwei Krankenwagen waren unterwegs – nur leider zu spät um noch Geburtshilfe leisten zu können.

Harriet hatte überraschenderweise Zwillinge – einen Junge und ein Mädchen - entbunden und obwohl sich die Nabelschnur um den Hals von Macs Baby gewickelt hatte war alles problemloser als erwartet verlaufen.

Einzig Tiners ständige Ohnmachtsanfälle waren störend gewesen, immer wenn er sich gerade etwas erholt hatte war wieder etwas geschehen, das ihm erneut das Bewusstsein raubte. Der Admiral hatte ihm schließlich befohlen, einfach liegen zu bleiben.

Nun musste sich AJ nur noch um diese Terroristen kümmern, doch auch da wurden ihm gute Nachrichten überbracht. Die Gruppe „Free Palmer" hatte beschlossen sich zu ergeben – unter der Bedingung Lt. Singer und einander nie wieder sehen zu müssen. Anscheinend hatte der Lieutenant sein Talent Zwietracht zu sähen diesmal nutzbringend eingesetzt.

Glücklich, alles so glimpflich überstanden zu haben, griff AJ zum Telefon um Meredith wie geplant zum Picknick einzuladen.

Er hatte es sich wirklich verdient.

ENDE

Wie hat es euch gefallen? Über Reviews würde ich mich wahnsinnig freuen!


End file.
